When Sparks Fly - English
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: There's a new guy at Kyoya's school. His name is Nile. AU to Metal Masters. The same as the German one, but in English ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story for Beyblade, and the first boy x boy I ever wrote. The original version I write in German and translate it while typing. I'm no native speaker, so some stuff might doesn't make sense … and some words maybe don't even exist. My mind and google translate aren't the best sources for English ;)

Anyway, I hope you like it and enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, well I have Beys and DVD's and Mangas. But the general plot-line or characters from the anime – so not mine!

Kyoya's POV

StudyHall. Not really interesting, but okay. At least you were able to do what you want. During class, most of the time boring, you had to at least pretend to pay attention. Yes, for Kyoya school was a waste of time! It wasn't only that the teachers where talking about some shit Kyoya knew already or he just wasn't interested in, but also that no one he would normally hang out with, was at the same school as he was. Not that he gave something about the company of the others, but sometimes it would be funny to order around Benkei. Probably it also would be funny if Ginga an Masamune would play some stupid prank on someone. At least something would be going on!

Anyway, Kyoya was just doing his (BORING!) homework. He looked up every now and then when someone entered the room. The teenager loved to know what was going on around him.

He was just looking up cause a group of 'popular kids' was entering – Kyoya sometimes really wondered why they were popular, they weren't really special. He was just looking down again when cached a guy he never had seen before in the corner of his eyes. His head shot up.

The boy had brown and orange hair and beaming green eyes with patens under them, either drawn with orange eye-liner or a tattoo. He was tanned, like he'd come from south. His shirt was black and had golden printing on it, which looked like the face-symbol of a bey. The teenager wore black pants, sporty, baggy, with many bags. Around his waist there were two loosely bounded, crossed rivet belts, looking like bey-belts.

When Kyoya noticed he was staring at the new one, he looked down at his books as fast as possible. The green haired boy watched the new one out of the corner of his eyes. He went back into the last row, set down two seats beside of Kyoya and pulled out his stuff.

A bit later, Kyoya tried to concentrate on his homework, a girl sat down beside the new guy. "Hi, I'm Amy," she said. The new one looked at her for a moment before he answered "Nice for you," and looked down at his books again.

"He is soo hot! … Stop! Don't think stuff like that about the new boy! Do your homework! Don't look at him! Don't think about him," Kyoya thought.

Nile's POV

He entered the classroom behind a group of students. After three boring periods of class he now had StudyHall. When he was inside the room, he immediately felt someone watching him. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at the observer. It was a green haired boy. He wore a black top under a grey vest. A chain with a fang hung around his neck. Under each of his deep blue eyes he had cross-formed scars.

The green haired seemed to have noticed that he was staring at Nile, because he looked down very fast. Nile pretended he hadn't noticed anything and went to the last row where he sat down two seats beside the starer, and pulled out his books.

A bit later a girl sat down beside Nile and said in a cheery voice "Hi, I'm Amy."

Great! A effervescent girl spoke to him. Her voice matched her cloths, pink and yellow. Just great! "Nice for you," Nile answered and looked down at his books again. A bit rude, he knew, and most likely the girl didn't deserved it, but Nile was not interested in talking to a effervescent girl. And definitely not on his first day at school.

While doing his homework he looked at the green haired boy every now and then out of the corners of his eyes. He tried to concentrate on his homework so he got at least a bit done, though.

A/N: 'Kay guys, this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. And even if you don't, please review! I really love reviews, and they are making my day (if I get one)! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Took me a bit longer to translate this chapter and it seemed harder … not sure why. Yesterday during Circuit Analysis I had nothing to do so I started and finished it during Study Hall. Anyway, here it is!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so not used to get that much of them and each of them really made me happy! I'm glad you liked it! Feel free to review again ;)

About the school system I describe in here, it's a weird mix of the US and the Austrian one and it a bit differs from the German version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, well I have Beys and DVD's and Mangas. But the general plot-line or characters from the anime – so not mine!

* * *

Kyoya had made it through Study Hall without looking to the new one. By now another period was over, now the green haired teenager had lunch. Sixth period wasn't that much going on in the cafeteria, at least. Fifth and seventh was really terrible, way too crowded. Now the cafeteria was full but there was still enough space for at least 25 more students.

Kyoya sat alone, as usual. Before the bell rang to begin the next period he heard a voice he had heard for the first time just two hours before. "Here still free?" Kyoya grinned before he turned. "Sure." The new one put down his backpack, looked at Kyoya and asked "Don't you get your lunch?" "Later, when the line is shorter." "Oh …" he sat down across Kyoya. "I'm Nile, by the way." "Nice for you," Kyoya said. Nile froze. "I'm Kyoya," he added. Nile grinned. "Maybe wasn't really fair. " "She'll survive. … What brings you to this school? Did you moved or got kicked our?" "I moved." Kyoya nodded. After some time of kinda uncomfortable silence the green haired stood up to get some lunch and Nile followed. When Kyoya turned, he had to grin once again. The new one made a face, looking at the plate of a passing student. "Yeah, I wouldn't take the daily. Normally you can always get pizza and sandwiches, and they're 'kay but the daily stuff normally is just disgusting." Nile nodded. "Has to be some High School thing!" "Where did you go to school before?" "Egypt." "And there you move to Japan so easily?" Nile shrugged and took his plate with pepperoni pizza. "My dad got transferred." Both boys grabbed something to drink from the fridge. "You don't like it that much, huh,"

Kyoya noticed. "Well, new country, new CONTINENT! New school! Sure I don't like it! At least there are some strong bladers around." The green haired grinned. "Yes, they are." Nile looked at him. "You one?" After paying they got back to 'their' table. "Sure." The new one nodded. "Would you like to battle after school?" Kyoya grinned even more. A new blader, most likely strong. Great! New challenges are always good. "Sounds great!" "Are there many bladers at school," Nile asked next. Kyoya shook his head 'no'. "Nope. Us two and some beginners, maybe. It's not usual for the town, though. Most High Schools have tons of bladers an' some of them are pretty good, actually. What grade are you in, by the way?" "Um … 10th. You?" "Me too. What subjects do you have," the green haired teen now wanted to know. "History, Circuit, Chem, Study Hall, Music, Lunch, Math, Latin and English. You?" "Chem, Geography, Art, Study Hall, Psychology, Lunch, English, Latin and Math. So we have 4th, 6th, and 8th together?" Nile nodded. "Seems so. Psychology, impressing." Kyoya shrugged and stood up to throw away his plate, the new one on tow. They came back to the table just as the bell rang. Both grabbed their stuff and left the cafeteria. "Much fun ant Math," Kyoya said sarcastic. "Thanks! Much fun at English! See ya at Latin, right?" "'Kay." With this they left in opposite directions.

On his way to Math-class the teen thought about Kyoya. He was cool, that's for sure. And he seemed to be nice. He was alone both periods. Either a loner, or all his friends had an other schedule. Anyway, he was a blader. And the guy thought he was a good one. The battle later definitely was going to be interesting. But now the most important thing was to survive Math.

* * *

A/N: 'Kay, this was the second chapter, hope you liked it! The next chapter will take me even longer, I guess. 2nd marking period started and I won't be here over Thanksgiving ... and I'm working on my original fiction. Oh, and I currently have a writer's block ... which really annoys me. But pleas leave a review, maybe that'll help! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long. Last time I updated was … the week of Halloween. Anyway, here is a new chapter, finally.

Thank you for the reviews!

I hope you guys like it!

A/N2: The question 'What is Circuit?' came up. Circuit, short for 'Circuit Analysis', is … analyzing circuits. Calculating current, voltage, resistance. Stuff like that. We built an electromagnetic motor, and a slot car (Carrera in big) … great class.

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from Beyblade Metal Series ... not mine!

* * *

Nile's POV

Math went surprisingly well. The teacher was okay, the stuff wasn't too difficult, nearly easy, and you got ignored when seated in the back.

Of course there had been the standard 'have you done that at your old school' question stuff at the beginning, and a few kids had asked for Nile's name, but that was it.

After finishing the in-class assignment AND homework – yes, class _was _easy – Nile thought a bit about the new school. Yes, it was different, but it wasn't as bad as expected. People left him alone, for the most part, and he had made a new friend. Kinda.

And exactly this 'kind of friend', the only person at this school he felt like tolerating, even liking, after talking with him for nearly a whole period, was the reason the Egyptian was actually looking forward to Latin, one of the worst subjects ever.

Nile couldn't stand Latin at his old school, mostly because he really sucked and couldn't stand the teacher. And now he had to take it again, thanks to his dad! Nile's father had chosen this school because there was a Latin-class.

The teen only hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Time to figure it out.

Kyoya's POV

Kyoya was already sitting in one of the back rows when Nile walked in. The new student made his way back to him and sat down beside the green haired teen. "How was English?", Nile asked.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "How was Math?"

"Not that bad, actually. How's Latin going to be?"

Kyoya looked at the new kid, surprised that they actually did school talk. Well, Kyoya had been surprised that they socialized at all, but he ended up … liking it.

"Not that bad either. She's a good teacher and I understand stuff. But I don't know about you. Have you had Latin at your old school?"

Nile nodded. "Sadly, yes. I really sucked and nearly failed."

"That's crap.", Kyoya said with a hint of sympathy.

Nile shrugged. "I only hope it's getting better."

"Yeah …"

The teacher entered the room and went to the front. She looked like she was in her early thirties. Her eyes wondered around the classroom, she spotted Nile and gestured him to come to her.

"I guess I have to talk to her …", Nile said to Kyoya before he walked up to the teacher.

Nile's POV

"What's your name?", the teacher asked as soon as the teenager stood in front of her.

"Nile Nairu."

After writing his name down on the student list she continued "My name is Ms. Newman. Do you have any experiences with Latin?" Nile made a grimace. "Seems like no good ones.", Ms. Newman concluded. "Okay, just try to go along with us. If you have any questions or don't understand something, go ahead and ask. If there's a problem, there are extra study-sessions every now and then. Just ask, okay?" She smiled at Nile, who nodded.

"Thank you." The boy went back to his seat and Ms. Newman started teaching.

* * *

It was hard to follow class for Nile, he struggled with most of the vocabulary and grammar made problems as well, but Kyoya was right, Ms. Newman was a good teacher. She explained it in a way Nile understood the new things, at least better than he had before.

Kyoya helped Nile as well, telling him a few mnemonic tricks every now and then.

All in all, it was the best Latin-class Nile ever had. Now he only had to make up about half a year of vocabulary and grammar. Easy task, right?

In the end of class Kyoya asked "What homeroom are you in?"

"223. You?"

"224. Next door. I'll pick you up after homeroom and we can battle, okay?"

"M'kay. Are we gonna battle in a stadium?", Nile asked. He wasn't that much of a fan of stadium battles.

"Only if you want to. I know a great place near a stadium. Different grounds. Different surroundings."

"That sounds great. See ya' later.", Nile answered as they parted to their last period classes.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know!

And I plan on switching to first person. Ever since I started writing first person, I feel more comfortable with it. If you don't want me to change it, tell me and I'll continue writhing in third person. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. This time I'm a bit faster with updating … I had this chapter finished a few days ago but I found no time to translate it …

I hope you enjoy reading and like it.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Once again, I'm no native speaker. I use google translate most of the time if I don't know something, and we all know it's not a good translator. I hope I got the whole beyblade terminology right … if not, just tell me and I'll change it

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Series doesn't belong to me, I just borrow them.  
The greeting at school I got from the Stephanie Plum novels (Steph&Ranger)

* * *

It was a weird coincidence that the new guy was a blader, we went along pretty good, we had three periods together and our homerooms were beside each other, wasn't it? Well, it would be even weirder if we were in the same homeroom.

But hey, I'm not complaining! I think it's kinda cool that I have found a new, strong blader. And Nile wasn't as quirky as most of the bladers I normally had to do. There weren't many exceptions.

Okay, Tsubasa was pretty silent, Ryuga was simply a loner, and Hikaru was relatively normal, but every one else … Ginga and Masamune are just not to endure! Yu and Kenta, okay, they are just kids. And Benkei and Ryo – not that I'd hang much with Ryo – were just … them. So I normally avoided to meet with any of them longer than I had to.

But you can't blade alone. You need an opponent. And I had found a new blader!

After PM-advisor I met with Nile in front of our homerooms.

"Yo.", I greeted.

"Yo yourself." I had to smile at his answer. He definitely had something!

We stayed at school until most of the other kids had left, before we left, too.

I led Nile to a side entrance and about ten minutes through town. We stopped pretty much at the city-limits. Not far away was an old WBBA-stadium, which was only used for private battles any more.

We still stood on asphalt and the road beside us was from concrete but the street became a dirty road. Every now and then there was a rock or a bush.

Okay, so probably this area was giving me an advantage … but no one said I had to use it. And probably Nile had an advantage as well. Anyway, the battle will be interesting, advantage or not.

Nile looked around. "Cool. Let's battle!

"'Kay."

We dumped our schoolbags, positioned ourselves across from each other and pulled out our launchers. We nodded at each other, showing that we were ready, skipped the formal 'Let it Rip!' and shot our beys.

The impact swirled up some sand. Both beys circled in small circles.

_Defense type_ I think.

Nile's Bey had a black fusion wheel, and a golden energy ring. Very elegant. Our beys had about the same hight, so I figured Nile's partner had a 145 spin track.

I decided to make the first step.

"Go, Leone!" My Leone went into attack mode and sped up pretty much on the few meters. When the beys collided, sparks were flying, but Nile's bey didn't even move. Even though I hadn't used my full power in this attack, that meant something.

Suddenly Leone's opposer moved away and my bey speed past him. Leone stopped and was attacked immediately.

"Go, Horuseus!" No weak counterattack, but no problem for me.

Our beys turned around the game again and again, the attacks became stronger every time, but we both knew that we were just playing.

And then it became serious. Both beys left each other alone, sped up for an attack, and crashed against each other with an enormous force. The explosion wasn't really small, sand and air got swirled up.

And Nile's deep green eyes were sparkling with fighting spirit. A beautiful sight.

As our beys left each other alone, I started a new attack from the back, this time with even more power. The next explosion. And Horuseus pushed back my Leone, directly onto a rock! Incredible.

The friction of the rock and the adversary took away my lion's power piece by piece. I try to think about what to do …

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" The wind threw back Horuseus, Leone attacked the rock and it exploded.

Nile's bey tied to get back his balance.

"King Lion Terring Blast!" Three tornados appeared, and pieces of the rock got thrown around. Horuseus dodged skillfully, but the wind made it hard to move for him. And my Leone attacked him.

Horuseus left and I stopped my Special Move.

Nile' bey circled defensive, his owner probably thought about what to do next.

I tried to keep an eye on the bey and Nile at the same time. My goal was to figure out what he planned. My plan was to stay in defense and not to start another Special Move. The powerful attacks had taken Leone's power.

Horuseus moved in direction of concert. He probably was running out of spin, too, and Nile hoped on the minimized friction. I followed his move. Why waste energy?

Once again I looked at Nile, he calculated. We both had no clue how this battle would end.

I pondered … and decided on one last attack.

Leone raced towards Horuseus and hit him with all his power.

"Mystic Zone!" Nile yelled in this exact moment and within the orange ray of light everything exploded.

We both got thrown back by the force of the impact and the Special Move ended.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I really stopped. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'd really like to know who you guys thing will win …


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!  
Thanks for all the rewiews!

A/N2: I hope my spelling isn't too bad. I got a new laptop last week and it only has WordPad - without spell check ... anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Series: Not mine! Stephanie Plum Novels: Not Mine!

* * *

Nile's POV

After PM advisory Kyoya and I met in front of our homerooms.

"Jo." He greeted me.

"Jo, yourself.", was my answer.

After most of the other students had left the building Kyoya led me to the city limits, about ten minutes away from school.

When Kyoya stopped, I looked at my surroundings. Concrete, asphalt, and stony road. A few rocks and bushes. That would be interesting!

"Cool, let's battle!", I said.

"'Kay."

We got ready and shot our beys without the official countdown. Our beys swirled up some sand and circled in small circles. We both obviously had defense-beys.

I decited to wait. And Kyoya's bey with a green fusion weel started a move on the comando "Go, Leone!"

Leone hit my Horuseus with much force, sparks flew, but my bey didn't even move.

My bey dodged Kyoya's and attacked him. For some time there was an ongoing repartee, and even though we used much power in our attacks, we were just playing.  
Eventually we desisted at the same time to gather speed for an attack with full force.

The explosion was awesome! The whole battle was just ... incredible! I've never battled such a strong blader.

Leone attacked Horuseus from the back, but got pushed back against a rock. The lion was trapped.

But Kyoya already had a countermove ready.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" A stormwall threw back my partner, and whiel he tried to get back his balance, Leone blew up the rock.

"King Lion Terring Blast!" Three tornados threw around the parts of the rock and Horuseus had to dodge many of them.

The wind made a bit trouble, and Lione's attack didn't help either.

I decided to bring a bit distance between us, and Kyoya stopped his Special Move. Horuseus circled defensive. After a bit thinking I thought it was the best to minimize friction, and my Horuseus moved towards concrete. Leone followed suit.

I tried to calculate Kyoya's next move. We both knew, the next move would most likely decide the battle.

Kyoya attacked with all the power he had left. In the moment our beys touched I yelled "Mystic Zone!" and my bey created a tunnel of light.

A strong explosion threw back Kyoya and me, and my Special Move ended.

* * *

A/N: And it's over already ... sorry, but the time I got from the two-hour-delay is nearly over.  
The next two chapters are ready but not typed/translated jet.

I hope you liked it and reviews are welcomed, as always ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in so long! I just didn't take the time to translate … but you get two chapters straight, and hopefully a third one soon. Anyway, I hope my English is pretty decent. If not, I'm sorry.

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Beyblade, Beyblade … not on the list of my belongings. As it seems, I don't own MFB or any characters … you know the drill.

* * *

The blow back had been so strong, that Nile had been thrown back. For a few moments no one moved, than we got up. Nile looked at me and smirked. Did he win?

I looked around for our beys, but couldn't find them. Nile answered my questioning gaze with a shrug.

I looked at the sky, it sometimes happened that beys got thrown into the air. And really, two shining objects were making their way back to the ground.  
The beys hit the ground audible. Neither of them spinning. Tie!

For a few heartbeats everything seemed like standing still, only our hard breathing audible.

"Oh. My. Gosh! This was the most awesome bey battle of my live!" Nile beamed.

I had to grin and one eyebrow rose questioning, while I got up.

"There are no strong bladers where I come from, really. This was the first time I actually had to use my special move ..." By now Nile was up to his feet, too, and we collected our partners from the ground.

"Really? Because you're damn good!"

"Thanks."

We were just picking up our backpacks when I heard a voice I knew just too well. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Kyoya! What's going on here? We saw the explosions from town! What happened? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ginga was bouncing around me like a puppy.

"Who are you? And what's that orange thing under your eyes?" Masamune had noticed Nile immediately, in contrast to Ginga.

"Who are you?", Nile asked with one eyebrow risen.

"Masamune Kadoya. Number One Blader!"

I sneered. He wasn't really a bad blader, but definitely not number one.

Ginga looked at me expecting, his face way too close to mine. I pushed him away.

"Bey battle.", I answered his question.

I shot a questioning look towards Nile, asking if he wanted to leave, too. As silent answer I go a relieved nod. I motioned him to follow me.

"Hey, where are you guys going? We could train together!", Ginga offered.

"Sorry Ginga, but we've got stuff to do. School and stuff, y'know."

"Oh, okay. Have fun! We'll see you guys around. C'mon Masamune, let's battle!", he yelled at us and Masamune.

"Who are those guys?", Nile asked when we where out of earshot.

"Ginga and Masamune, best friends. Always annoyingly hyper.", I said with unnerved voice. "Ginga won the BattleBladers and is official Japan-master. And Masamune thinks, he's the best blader worldwide."

"And you are friends with them? I thought you are more of a lone wolf. Or lion."

I had to smile. "I am. Well, the second, anyway. But Ginga thinks we are friends. I wouldn't go _that_ far. More like opponent and sometimes partner. I mean, he's a good blader and everything, but he's just … annoying, sometimes. I never battled Masamune, though. But he's really like Ginga."

"So you're not hanging with them all the time, are you?", Nile asked.

"Why? Jealous?" I had no idea where that came from.

"Nope. You're pretty cool, but if it would mean I had to deal with _them_, I would rather not hang with _you_.", Nile answered nonchalant.

I laughed. "Good to know. And no, we don't hang _that_ often. But Ginga's attachment, Kenta, and my attachment, Benkei, go along pretty well. So we sometimes spent time together."

Now it was Nile's turn to laugh. "You've got an attachment? How should I imagine that? A kid that idolizes and stalks you?"

I grimaced. "More like a 15-year old, who thinks I'm the most awesome guy living ..."

"Okay, I really didn't expect that. How so, anyway? Did you save him from a big bad blader, or what?"

"Haha. That's Kenta and Ginga's story. I only defeated Benkei. At the time he had a gang, the FaceHunters, and he had challenged me. And he'd lost, again and again, until he ran out of points. That way I became leader and he became my attachment. But since he goes to school with Ginga and not me anymore, it's not that awful anymore."

By now we were walking along the promenade. When I finished my story, I asked "What now?"

Nile thought about it for a moment. "Uh, maybe you could help me with Latin a little?", he asked nearly shy.

I put down my backpack in the grass. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: Oh Latin, how I love you … I have to start studying again in two days, and I really can't wait it. Because, y'know I don't have a better way to spend my holidays. *sigh*

Anyway, what do you think? Lemme know!

And did I phrase the eyebrow-thingy correctly? I just couldn't remember how to do it right. My teacher probably would write "awkward phrasing' beneath it ...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here's the second chapter I promised :) Have fun doing with it whatever you want … maybe not _whatever_ you want but … have fun!

Disclaimer: Legally I don't own them. Not in this universe anyway. Maybe I do in the one where I own all characters I love from all fandoms I like … Kyoya, Nile, Ryuga, Tony, Pepper, Magnus, Alec, Ranger, Jo, Zane … all mine! Wait, what do you mean I'm not in _that_ universe?!

* * *

"Finally!", Nile sighed when he put away his math stuff. "I really don't get why sometimes we get no homework at all and then, five damn pages!"

I suppressed a grin. "Mr. P. normally assigns much over the weekend. Because we've got _soooo_ much time ..." I also put away my stuff and lay down in the grass.  
It was Friday afternoon and we just finished our homework. Since Monday, Nile's first day at West Metal High*, we had spent every day pretty much the same. At school we hung together whenever we were in the same room. Afterward we'd study or train together, pretty much always at the promenade.

"Great!" Another sigh from Nile and he lay down, too. As the meadow was slightly atilt we were looking at the calm, glittering river.

"And, how do you like it here after a week?" We never really talked about personal stuff, our conversation from Monday afternoon held pretty much everything we knew about the other's past.

"Hm …, actually pretty well. I mean, sure I miss Egypt. Not because of friends, I didn't really had any, aside from Ru**. More because everything was homey. I knew my village, and here I need you in order to not get lost … Not that it really bothers me … I like spending time with you … uh … this is something, too. I'm a loner. And now I spent all my time with someone I barely know! ...Sorry!"

I grinned. Don't ask me why, but I was grinning pretty often this past few days.  
"I know what you mean. I'm a loner as well ..."

"Does it bother you that I hang with you?"

"Gosh, no! I mean … it's kinda fun ..."

"Mhm ..." Nile's murmur sounded somewhat satisfied and he closed his eyes. I followed his example and for some time we just lay beside each other in silent.

"Bubububull! Kyoya!" My eyes shot open and I was standing upright within a fragment of a second.

Benkei was running towards me, ready to embrace me, but I kept him at arm length. Behind him were Masamune, Ginga, Kenta, and Yuu.

I sighed. Not even on a Friday afternoon one could relax.

"Benkei, what do you want?", I asked harsh, as I had finally managed to push him away from me completely.

"That's Benkei?, Nile asked, snickering.

I shot him a waring glare.

"Bubububull, that's me! And who are you?", Benkei answered and eyed Nile.

The boy in question rose now, too, and answered "Nile."

"Hm … I've already heard that name … isn't that a river in South America?"

Nile rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it in Australia?", Masamune stated.

"Egypt! Don't you guys learn anything at school, or what?", was Nile's response.

"Ah ...", was the collective answer.

"Hey, do you want to come along? We're on our way to the bey park. They've got a new open air stadium.", Ginga asked. "We haven't battled in quiet some time, Kyoya. And we want to battle you, too, Nile!"

I looked at Nile. I wouldn't put down a challenge , but I wanted to know what Nile thought about it.

He shrugged and nodded for an answer.

"Sure.", he told Ginga and we made our way towards the bey park

On our way to the new stadium the others questioned Nile about pretty much everything one could think of. The boy in question answered nearly none of them, his face mostly emotionless.

The scene somehow reminded me of my first trip with Ginga's gang. Many questions, view clear answers. Only I had added one or another annoyed grumble.

There was surprisingly little going on at the bey park, Here and there a battle in one of the small arenas, but the new open air stadium was unoccupied.

It wasn't anything special, really. Only slightly bigger than your average WBBA-arena. It didn't had any hidden tricks or anything, but it didn't had a roof or ceiling above it, which made it perfect for special moves.

"Ginga and I against Kyoya and Nile!", Masamune yelled.

"But I wanted to team up with Kyoya!", Benkei complained.

"But I want to battle him!" Masamune pointed at the Egypt.

Nile and I sighed in unison.

"Hey Benkei, battle against Yuu and me in a battle royal, okay?", Kenta offered.

"Sounds good! Come on, Benkei!" Yuu and Kenta ran off into the hall and Benkei followed them reluctantly.

_Of course no one asks about what we want …_ I thought.

On our way to our places I said "Both of them have attack-beys. Strong frontal attacks, but normally no problem. Ginga likes attacks from above, Masamune more frontal-ones."

"Okay, let's beat those airheads!"

I grinned at Nile. "Only one question: Do we play with them or do we finish them off as fast as possible?"

Now Nile grinned, too. "How about we kick one out and play with the other one?"

"Sounds fun!"

Ginga and Masamune were fighting about god-knows-what, until Ginga eventually said "It doesn't matter, let's battle!"

We all got ready, Striker, Pegasus, Horuseus and Leone in their launchers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

*if I remember correctly, the town is called Metal City. I just named the school after that.

**short for Horuseus …

* * *

A/N: So that's it for today, as it's around 11 pm here and I need to get up early tomorrow …

I hope you enjoyed it! And please let me know what you think.

Oh … and I haven't asked you guys what you'd think about Masamune/King as a side-pairing, have I?

If I have, sorry for asking again! If not, what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I finally managed to translate the 8th chapter … and there is another one waiting. I try to get it done as soon as possible!

As always a big THANK YOU to everyone how was so kind and leave a review!

So for chapter 10 I've planned some listening to music for my two main characters and thought about something like TokioHotel, CinemaBizzare, or Skillet. If you have any idea (song or band) what I could use, or want them to listen (and maybe make out to (I don't guarantee anything!)) leave a review!

And now to the fun! (almost)

* * *

Disclaimer: Last time I checked Beyblade didn't belong to me and I think I would have noticed if that had changed, wouldn't I?

* * *

All four beys hit the stadium at the same time. Striker and Pegasus, definitely attack-types, were moving along the arena's outer edge, while Horuseus and Leone were staying in the center in a defensive position. Withing a few seconds Pegasus was ahead of Striker about half of the stadium, and Ginga attacked.

"Hey! I wanted to do the first move! Go, Striker!" Masamune's bey moved towards the center, too.

Kyoya and I waited. When our opponents nearly touched our beys we nodded at each other, and our partners moved out of the way. Both attack-beys hit each other, but before they could stop their attack, Leone attacked Pegasus, and Horuseus attacked Striker from behind, pushing them together even more, and trapping them.

It didn't take long until Ginga had pushed back Leon enough, for both of our opponents to escape.

Kyoya and I stopped our attack as to not make the same mistake as the others only moments ago.

"Go, Horuseus!" My bey targeted Masamune's, who didn't even seem to try to get away. Ginga, on the other hand, tried to escape Kyoya's continual attacks.

"With a defense-type bey you'll never catch my Striker!", a confident Masamune yelled across the arena.

I grinned. Of course he underestimated my Horuseus! Said bey reached the unicorn only seconds later, and pushed him towards the edge easily.

I could feel how Masamune boosted his bey, which only slowed me down, but didn't stop me.

"What the …!? Go Striker! Move away!"

Said bey didn't get far before I started to attack again, but the edge was too far away by now, and a stadium-out was very unlikely.

_Okay, then old-school._ I thought.

"Nile," Kyoya said and I nodded. I looked at Leone, who was chasing Pegasus around.

Ginga's counterattacks seemed not to work, so he tried to doge as good as possible.

I noticed that Kyoya was forcing Pegasus towards Horuseus and Striker. My bey moved around Masamune's and attacked from the other side.

We came closer to each other, and Masamune and Ginga tried harder and harder to dodge or attack.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya's special move threw Pegasus towards Striker, shortly before Ginga nearly had managed to run away from Kyoya's constant attacks. Now Pegasus was close enough to my Horuseus to be effected by my special move.

I attacked Striker with full force. "Mystic Zone!"

When the golden wall of light disappeared, Striker was on the ground motionless. Beside Striker was Pegasus, hardly, but still spinning.

I moved my bey away as fast as possible.

"King Lion Crushing Fang!" The storm didn't only trouble me staying on the ground, but also Ginga, who was already way weaker then I.

"Hang on, Pegasus!", he yelled and his bey tried to get away from Leone. But he wasn't fast enough and got thrown into the air.

Kyoya ended his special move, and Ginga started his. "Pegasus! Special move, Starblast Attack!"

The bey of the winged horse shot towards the arena, and Leone perpendicular.

But before Pegasus hit, Horuseus was beside his partner and started his special move.

After a few seconds the god-bey stopped his move and the golden wall of light disappeared once again, and Pegasus was clearly to be seen motionless on the ground.

Leone, who had been beside the center of the attack the whole time, staggered a bit, but was still spinning, on the contrary to our opponent.

Leone and Horuseus jumped back to Kyoya and me, while Masamune and Ginga jumped into the arena to retrieve their beys.

Kyoya grinned at me. "Good move!"

I grinned, too. "Thanks ..."

"I can't believe we lost! That's impossible! I'm the number one blader after all!", said the unicorn blader disappointed and surprised.

"Wow, you guys are really strong opponents. Especially together. It was fun to battle you, Nile. And you too, Kyoya. Let's repeat that some day, okay?"

Kyoya shrugged

"Cool! Come on, Masamune! Let's train so we can beat them next time! Bye guys!"

Ginga pulled Masamune behind him and waved us goodbye. When they were inside the bey park I shot a questioning look towards Kyoya.

Who shook his head. "No, don't ask. I don't know what's going on inside of Ginga's head or why he wanted to leave that fast …"

I shrugged "Okay … so, what do we do now? Follow them or ..."

"Uh … I don't really want to go inside. You?", answered the green haired teen.

"Not really ..."

Without a special destination set we started to walk.

"And, what are your plans for the weekend?", the lion blader asked me.

"I'll probably unpack my stuff. But I don't really have plans. You?"

"I'll train ..."

"Wow, you are really training every day, aren't you?"

"Yes. Even though I've already beaten Ginga a few times, Ryuga is still my goal."

"Ryuga?"


End file.
